mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mli048
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Edgeofnight Modern World can the peace treaty say the India helps pakistanget rid of terriost in NW Pakistan Bibleboyd316 (talk) 13:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) could i invade Afghanistan Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) '86 is up-orwell Stuff Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) On What? On this Wiki, if I adopt it next mont and become a beurocrat here. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 22:08, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Does that mean I am a moderater on Saddam and the Saudi Oil Wells? Yes, you can be mod a on Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 22:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC) i have a map I'm trying to make right now for another wiki so no i need a mod reponesd Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) I will work on the map.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 08:56, November 23, 2016 (UTC) You don't have to tell me the months I am busy on other wikis and only want to do 1 game at any one time presently ("Saddam and the Saudi oil wells" currently ) untillI I have finnished elsewere.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:38, November 27, 2016 (UTC). Peth and Darth are the names of my pet dogs.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:50, November 28, 2016 (UTC) i did post my turn what are you talking about? Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:21, December 1, 2016 (UTC) just did Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:28, December 1, 2016 (UTC) warrior switch to france just becuase he is mad that i took over the DRC ban him for 3 days or somehting like that Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:11, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I will inform ChilternHills. I just undo edits that are against the rules and sometimes do mod respone. Thank you i wasnt going to ivade any more nations i just wanted the DRC for a Plan Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:17, December 1, 2016 (UTC) NATO's code federis was called against France, it was ASB and suicidal.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 04:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I just resigned from france. I have chilled out. I don't think banning me would be fair, since the system is before a ban you get a warning. Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 13:50, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 Shattered World Oman's trade deal- We will offer oil to Gambia in trade for food. Stone blocks and surplussed Gambian food will be offered to Kuwait and the UAE in trade for guns, horses and camels. Any surplussed camels and horses will go on to Gambia.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World I just offered to reunite with Lagos. Can you post Lagos response? Thanks, Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 23:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 Thanks for making me a mod, but I don't know how to play 'corporate' games or how map them. Non the less I will still be willing to help you with other things like keeping the game fun, stopping augments and looking up things on line.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:36, December 2, 2016 (UTC) If you join any of my games, you can be a mod sinceI am operating on 2 wikis apart from this one, am in a patch of bad health and don't like arguing trolls (Saddam and the Saudi oll wells has some).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:50, December 2, 2016 (UTC) The national guard is a military force, and why can't I send my navy to do battle in the Atlantic, is god controlling the war? Can I have a EU company (ABB is EU) or is it just American and Japanese firms.? You say unrealistic, then look at the plots of your games Chat Hey, join Future chat, please. --Hexarafi Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you I wanted to send private message. whats worng ? Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:53, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Unavabile from 5-6 I will be unavaible 5 pm to 6pm eastern time as i will be busy during that our. However, right now you are welcome to join chat. Shattered World Muscovy player posted, time for new turn btw- He gave me more than my requested 30 mig23s, he have me 50. Shattered World mg It is 8 eastern time, and muscovy player still hasnt posted. Time for a new turn. Warrioroffreedom123 01:03, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 my country idea I have a country idea for a few more countries. Its called saeloun daeman, and it has taiwan, southern japan (up to Tokyo) and south korea. --the great lord of swift birds (talk) 20:59, December 20, 2016 (UTC) that country is really implausble for a number of reasons. So your saying a small island chain having an incredibly powerfull superpower is more plausible? --the great lord of swift birds (talk) 21:09, December 21, 2016 (UTC) 21:03, December 20, 2016 (UTC)Warriorffreedom123 Tho mli048 can i make the nation page for a saeloun daeman? We are waiting for great unions next move 1937.5 is up-orwell MLI048 Hi its Sidewinder fron Future. I need assistance. Please notify AllianceScoutAiothai that i wish for a certain amount of time to be made available for me to edit as to continue my edit streak. Also tell him that Firestorm is not cometely innocent. As for specifics, he called me pathetic and sad. And overall being a bigger dick. Just my opinion. Please relay this nessage to AllianceScoutAiothai. Thank you. Sidewinder291102 (talk) 03:10, January 18, 2017 (UTC)Sidewinder291102 The Fight for the Americas (Map game) Greetings. Although I believe what you did to local was unacceptable, I will still help you out with your map games. I can help advertise The Fight for the Americas and get people to post. So as for my plans, I plan to have the Norse settlers mix with the Natives to form a people similar to mezitzo. Your Friend, Warrior Im warrior This is warrior. Also exploding hippo. Yep. whos in the brown in tunisa MelvinHun (talk) 17:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) can you do the algro for my invasion MelvinHun (talk) 19:50, February 2, 2017 (UTC) this what i own in america JackCartwright (talk) 14:20, February 3, 2017 (UTC) just wondering but do you want to make Europa Gloria 2 (Don't worry I spent like 7 hours putting together the updated map pristine version of the original map)- Orwell What did I do? Bil EoGuy 23:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Discord blocked Hello. Discord is blocked at my school. So yes I do have some disagreements with what sultan did, but handle it professionally. user talk: Warrioroffreedom123 15:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 Modern ISOT (Map Game) Want ti join in when Mr Orwell has finished building it it? : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:47, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Shattered World I've joined. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:11, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, I do have a question, why is every country in your game Democratic? Not every country in the world is Democratic, is it just the Ideology everyone starts out with? Cause I'm planning on changing Scotland's Ideology with Fascism or something, so yeah, I am very interested in this game and you have done a good job organizing it! Alright thanks! Hey! I just read your algorithm thing on shattered world and was very impressed and excited for the game by reading all this realistic cool stuff you had! The government stuff was very accurate and fair and was over all pretty done well, you did your research! I also would like to request some things to add on some of the policies and effects of certain governments, the first thing you should add is that military parades should also raise happiness by 5% at the least (If you do mass propaganda campaigns or you are a Cult of personality or National socialist/Fascist or dictatorship all together you would get 10% happiness due to your Nationalization of everything.) and another policy you should add is militarization, this Could Increase Law enforcement by 50% and Decrease Happiness by 9% but another Policiy would be Nationalization of The Military, which would Basically Be Mass Pro-Military and War Propaganda and Thus increasing happiness in Militarization by 20% and Authartarianism by 50%, so yeah! And another one could be a Mass Birth Incuregment Campaign, which basically Incureges Woman to have more children to boost the population, increasing Borth Rates by 40% and Decrease feminism by 70%. I hope you like these suggestions and take some of them as real policies and rules, thank you for this awesome map game! When will shattered World become open? map games active and you make it so Hey on the tech Page for Shattered world revived, you seemed to have put the same thing as level 1 on level 5, I didn't know what you wanted to actually put so I just left it and decided to tell you! So what country will You be in shattered world? Alright, thanks! Shattered world mods Hello mLi048, I see that you don't have much moderators for shattered world revived, so I would like to request that I become a moderator. Now I know there are MANY positions, but I would like one that doesn't need me all day, as i am not available for 8 hours during the weekday due to school, with me being online for a few minutes if I have the chance, so I only have the weekend to fully Moderate all day, or at least be on longer, so I would like to be a Diplomatic Response for non-player nations, sense I can get to those at the end of the day during the weekday. The History Nerd Alright, thanks, I'll stick with Dip. Response mod. Alright, thanks, I'll stick with Dip. Response mod. Okay, sorry, I didn't know that it had to coincide with the main Universe, my bad. I'll keep this in mind in the my next Turn. A new start Fancy setting up an new admin team? I will have to ask this question of all current users and those who I wish to recruit to get thire opinions over the next week or so. I will then pass the findings on to Wiki so they can set it up, if my idea is agreed to. *''The new Administration team I propose:'' #Todetode = Bureaucrat. #Mli048 = Bureaucrat. #Colgan dog = Beaurocrat. #EoGuy = Admin. #Didcot1 = Rollbacker. #Aluminium bronze hair time? = Chat mod. #Bronwyn the 2nd = Chat mod. #Katie P Perry = Chat mod. ::. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) (admin on the http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com and http://the-politics.wikia.com). Oh yeah, the Scottish Nationalist Party is Different from the Scottish National Party, this is why I don't have the current Scottish Leader as Party leader, as she isn't a fascist or Xenophobic and wouldn't fit the role as "Evil Fascist Dictator". So yeah just incase you didn't know. Do you need any help with Updating the Info for 2021? Map game idea Hey Mli058! I would like to request some help on a map game I'm gonna create on Mapgame wiki, it is called "Nein/11" basically it is an alternate history where 9/11 never happens, the terrorists either never fell through with it or were arrested before hand, hence why it has the german word for "no" in the name. So how about it? Will you help? Yup I saw that! That's kinda what Inspired the idea, I got the Economic and political affects of a world where 9/11 eleven never happened, so I just need some help with the strength of the militaries of Nations played by Players of this time period (if that's even possible to get that info) and to help get all the pages done. Hey could you help add the Caribbean nations? Old games Arf123 was the first to start, but I thought it was ok to continue and we had more successes than the first lot did. Well I could always move the new posts to a new game running on a similar line. It would inevitably be a different game since it will start in 2017, not 2016 and will not have the claimed Antarctic implausibility I tried to fix. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:36, October 15, 2017 (UTC) : P.S. I have got a idea for a constucted world game in mide, Im creating the maps at present. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:40, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Wow thanks RE:Robots Alright, that's allowed. RE:Fascist Scotland Scotland is still a Democracy, as the New Fascist prime leader hasn't been sworn in as PM yet, when he has Scotland will slowly become fascist. But for the algorithm in the future, when Andus Craig comes to power just put my government as fascist as fascist policies will be poring in every year. Fascist. Natum Republica Romanorum (Map Game) Hi. Would you like to join our map game Natum Republica Romanorum? It's about the rise of the Roman Republic. Alright, it just started, but there are very few players and we need more players, plus it's fun! Emperorkangxi (talk) 19:53, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I won't pressure you into joining. But, this wiki is dying, and out of the few players signed up, only 3 are playing. Players are desperately needed. Emperorkangxi (talk) 23:52, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Re:New Wiki Well, I wouldn’t usually mind helping, but right now I got other IRL stuff to do and things on other wikis I also am busy with, plus i’m Not really familiar with Infobox coding so I don’t think I would be a good guy to do set that up. I’ll check out your wiki but as of now I can’t really take up a leadership role. Cybermats, created by the Cybermen, they kill by feeding off Brainwaves 00:06, October 3, 2018 (UTC) No not really. Cybermats, created by the Cybermen, they kill by feeding off Brainwaves 02:43, October 3, 2018 (UTC)